residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirk Matthews
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "I just can't understand why she won't see me." --Kirk, to himself over his relationship with Rose. Kirk Benedict Matthews, born June 3rd, 1988-June 14th, 2014 was born the youngest son of Sandy and Douglas Matthews, the wife of a weapon's mechanic for the United States Army. Kirk's mother worked as a part-time Nurse's Aid in Newark, which gave her plenty of time to spend with her children. Kirk would later grow up to join the New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company as a Software Engineer and work under the surprisingly senior official, Rose Bedford. He would also befriend fellow co-workers, Beth Underwood and Jonas Burton. His romantic feelings for Rose sometimes get in the way of business, but he seems to stay on top at what he does, despite this oddity. Kirk would eventually team up with Chris and the others to battle against hordes of undead, creatures of every shape and size and eventually, meet his end at the hands of the U-10 beast. He is portrayed by Eric Mabius. Early Life and History with Umbrella Kirk was raised in a very normal, positive society and was not blessed to have things given to him the way Rose or Alex had been. His parents gave birth to him four years apart from his older sister, Katie Matthews, who teased him constantly because he was generally smaller than most boys. Despite this, Katie and Kirk would look out for one another as children and even more so as they got older. Kirk went to public school and excelled with the honor roll every year. He soon developed interest in computers and went on to Vocational Tech School when he was in 8th grade. During the time of Umbrella's reign, Kirk accidentally went exploring to a seemingly abandoned warehouse far from his home where he had the idea of opening his own store for computers and tech. While he was there, he discovered a truck that contained strange equipment; guns that he had never seen before and computers bearing the logo for Umbrella. Intrigued, Kirk decided to tell his uncle about what he had seen. Darius was surprised by the information-unknown to the entire family, Darius was an anti-Umbrella activist-and praised Kirk for his findings. Kirk, ignorant to the significance of his findings was proud of what he had done for his uncle, whom he could always confide in. Unfortunately, Darius and his group of anti activists were gunned down by Umbrella's UBCS officials during a riot outside an Umbrella research building which, much to Kirk's horror, was covered up on the news by a tragic accident. With the death of his uncle and after the funeral, Kirk became hateful of Umbrella and vowed to do whatever he could to bring them down to their knees. Not surprisingly, he assisted a strange woman with vital information regarding Spencer's location, which she handed over to Chris. Further on, Kirk enrolled in college where he earned his Masters in Information Technology and Computer Science. After completing college, Kirk was 24 years old. He went on to look for work and Craig Melbourne's building caught his interest. He joined the company and was sent to work under Senior Researcher Rose Bedford. Kirk's first views of her were generally surprised because he had not expected one so young to hold such a title, but he gave her the utmost respect and courtesy. During the time, the company was struggling with finances and rivaled with the opposing company Tricell. As time went on, Kirk began to develop romantic feelings for Rose, which of course, was never reciprocated because Rose was never interested in a romantic relationship with anyone. Education "I like school, but not the idiots who go there." --Kirk, on school. Kirk went to public school where he achieved honor roll status numerous times. During his summer vacation, Kirk went on to Vocational Tech School, where he learned everything there was for him to learn on computer software, programming and technology. He also went on to college to earn his Masters in Information Technology and Computer Science. Abilities and Skills Kirk possesses no notable skills and seems to be deemed as a normal human being. He is fairly strong, despite his size and weight, but most importantly, he holds no real skills over his head save for his technological abilities and his hidden talents of hacking into computer systems, a skill that only Rose knows about. Personality "I couldn't care less what your deal is, but Rose isn't about to be dragged into it." --Kirk, to Chris during his interrogation. When first met by Chris, Kirk seemed to have a very calm and passive personality about him and he also showed signs of being a generally considerate person. He does seem to have a sarcastic streak to him, particularly around the truck repairman Jonas Burton. Almost everyone he associates with will say that Kirk is "that douche bag on software". Kirk seems to be a good person when he has to be and not when he wants to be, except for around Rose, whom he holds a romantic interest with. He also exhibits jealously around Chris, whom he believes may have some sort of romantic thing with Rose, which is obviously not the case. Kirk is often pessimistic as well, and even mildly selfish, but he reveals a soft side every once in a while when his friends are either upset or hurt, showing that he isn't entirely heartless. Considering his obvious personality flaws, Kirk often shows signs of bitterness as well, but this may have been because of the death of his uncle, Darius, whom he was exceptionally close to. Wardrobe Kirk is seen in a white button shirt beneath a dull gray sweater vest. He wears a dirty pair of business pants that are stained with blood from the zombie outbreak. He was wearing a tie before the outbreak hit and one of the zombies ripped it from him. His job as a software engineer always demands to have him dressed formally and neat. Kirk is never seen before the zombie outbreak not in good and tidy shape. Physical Appearance "Hey, I was small, big damn deal." --Kirk, on his size as a child. Kirk is built slightly beneath his somewhat "nerd garb" (as Rose would call it). He has narrow cheekbones, somewhat broad shoulders and short, slightly curly brown hair with a scar beneath his bangs. He seems to have more of a feminine appearance than any of the male characters featured in Code Genesis given his size and shape. He appears to be particularly small in build, especially in comparison to Chris. Relationships Parents "Mom and dad were pretty good I guess. Dad was never around, but that was fine because he'd call every day and we'd video chat, even on the holidays." --Kirk talks about his relationship with his parents to Chris during his interrogation. It seems that Kirk had a very decent relationship with his parents. Despite his father being away for most of his life, Kirk didn't seem bothered too much by this. As he got older, he took extra care of his mother and looked out for her, even when things went badly with his uncle. Without a father figure around, Kirk pretty much assumed the role of "man of the house". Despite this, Kirk still loves his father and generally missed him while he was away. Beth Underwood Kirk: "Goddamn it, girl! Why the hell do you always cut me down like that?" Beth: "Somebody has to!" --Kirk and Beth in the middle of one of their classical arguments. Kirk and Beth also seem to be very much at odds with one another and it mostly seems to be because of Kirk's romantic interest with Rose. Although Kirk seems more lenient with Beth, they still tend to argue just as badly as Kirk would with Jonas. Whenever Kirk would try to treat Rose in the same way a boyfriend would his girl, he tends to screw this up and Beth is often there to chew him out for his stupidity. Strangely enough, Kirk is also more considerate of Beth's opinion than he is of Jonas', which shows that he does respect Beth's overwhelming need to protect Rose as if she were her sister, but rather does not understand it. Rose Bedford Kirk: "Rose, listen, maybe we could talk about this. Over lunch?" Rose: "Kirk, I have to get back to work. Not now." --Rose's constant excuses on Kirk's attempt at a "date" with her. Through the events of Code Genesis and even prior to it, Kirk becomes infatuated with Rose, going so far as call her "the beautiful raven haired girl" and seemingly scowl when she makes any attempt at decent conversation with another man. He might also cry out "I love you, Rose!" as they drive away. It's been known by almost every employee at New Genesis that Kirk tends to behave almost too desperately around Rose. He is fiercely defensive of her and despite not reciprocating, Rose treats him as a friend and nothing more. Chris Redfield "Back the hell off of her before I get pissed." --Kirk, threatening Chris inside the cells of the police station. Chris appears to be annoyed by Kirk's bitter and highly defensive disposition regarding his "relationship" with Rose, seeing since none romantic even exist between the two. Kirk is perhaps more hostile to Chris than he is to any other living being (which isn't saying much given his attitude around other people), but is still willing to go out of his way to help Chris in battle or anywhere else when he needs it, which seems to only be an act to impress Rose and nothing more. Alex Wesker "Whoever this asshole is, I'm going to stick my foot in his ass!" --Kirk, about Alex after he learns of what he had done to Rose's family. Kirk and Alex had never had the opportunity to meet one another after Kirk's death at the hands of the U-10, but Kirk develops a seething animosity when suspicions rise about the name "Alex" when Chris receives information about him from Jill. He would have loved the opportunity to take him out. Jonas Burton "How much effort do you have to use to be an idiot?" --Kirk, shouting angrily at Jonas. Kirk and Jonas do not appear to have much of a relationship. They are often seen arguing with one another, even when the situation isn't exactly best for it and they never miss an opportunity to shoot each other down. Kirk does show signs of being somewhat fond of Jonas because he did go out of his way to repair Jonas' computers in the garage of the research facility where they work. Kirk seems to be mildly envious of Jonas' ability to make light of anything, be it good or bad. When Kirk is killed, Jonas' constant bad talk about him shockingly stops. Quotes *''"Come on, Rose! I can't be that bad of a person to be around!"'' *''"Jonas, I got a riddle for you; what's got a big mouth, works on trucks and screams like a baby?"'' *''"Great. Now I can dream about the woman I can never have. Lovely."'' *(Constant line) "Aww, come on, man!" *''"Shit a brick!"'' *''"Nice. Now we can simply stand in a straight line and sing show tunes to lure them all back here."'' *''"I understand. Really, I do. But think about it; If I were you, would you want to really be caught by one of those things with your pants around your ankles while you're trying to take a shit?"'' *''"Now that's awesome!"'' *''"This place is starting to suck more and more every day."'' *''"For the life of me, Rose; I can't understand why you hired him. The rats in the labs do more work than he does!"'' *(Constant line) "Dammit, Jonas!" *''"I want to hurt you right now."'' *''"I ain't a damn coward. I just know I don't want to go in there!"'' *(Dying words) "Rose...I'm sorry." Gallery Trivia *The boy's name Kirk \k(i)-rk\ is pronounced kerk. It is of Old Norse and Old German origin, and the meaning of Kirk is "church". In Scotland, "kirk" is used as a word meaning "church". Actor Kirk Douglas. Kirk has 5 variant forms: Kerk, Kirkland, Kirklin, Kirklyn and Kyrk. Baby names that sound like Kirk are Cork, Krock, Garek, Gerik and Gerek. Kirk is a very common first name for men (#288 out of 1220) and also a very common last name for both men and women (#526 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *The boy's name Matthew \m(a)-tthew\ is pronounced MATH-yoo. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Matthew is "gift of the Lord". Biblical: the name of one of the twelve apostles, who wrote the first Gospel account of the life of Jesus. The alternate spelling Mathew is an English surname variant spelling. Mateo is a Spanish form; Matteo is Italian; Mateus is Portuguese. Mathieu and Matthieu are French forms. Matthew is a very common first name for men (#25 out of 1220) and also a very common last name for both men and women (#2827 out of 88799). (1990 U.S. Census) *Kirk Matthews name is the same, but was not inspired by Kirk Matthews of KHON 2. Hawaiian News Anchor. *Kirk's character was inspired by the author's ex-boyfriend. *Kirk is sometimes seen in idle mode swinging his arms back and forth. Sometimes he will also scratch the back of his neck. *Kirk is quite fond of Jazz music. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC)